Tears of Fire
by Ravena1213
Summary: Note, this is only BASED off of FMA. And there are also a ton of grammar mistakes and typos. Will fix within time.
1. Tears Of Fire

A small blonde girl screamed. Sweat was trinkling down her face as large orange and mixed colored flames licked and nipped at her ankles. She clutched the curtain she hit behind tightly, breathing in smoke, and coughing for fresh air. The flames caught a hold of the curtain and set it a flame. Out of reflects, she ripped the curtain off of the wall.

The pole the curtain had clung onto came crashing down on little girl's head. Her eyes rolled, her legs grew limp and she slid to the ground. Surrounded by the flames which hungered for it's feast. Not even a minute passed and the flames engulfed her body, eating at her flesh and melting her skin. Devouring the blood that was containing in the girl's body.

The door to her room swung open and her mother gazed at the sight. Her own daughter being taken by the flames. She put a hand over her mouth and screamed. Then ran back towards the staircase, while dodging falling ceiling pieces and chunks of wood.

_Dear God, forgive me for being to late. Forgive me for letting my daughter wither away by the wretched fire. Forgive me for letting her suffer. I pray that the flames that had engulfed her body, I pray that they told her nice tales as she went to her death._

She ran down a paved street. Gasping the fresh air in, tears rolling out of her eyes, hot and sticky. They covered her cheeks which were stained with black ashes along with her clothes.

Eventually the mother came to a stop, and put a hand up against a pole, she leaned over panting.

Mourning her daughters death.

This isn't the end. Lift your head and think beyond. Even if you kill yourself in the end.

"It's done." She said throwing the chalk aside and standing up to gaze down at her masterpiece. The transmutation circle stared back at her as she looked down upon it. Going back onto her knees she clapped her hands together and placed them on the edge of the transmutation circle.

Light escaped the lines of the circle. Filling the dark room with a bright light, it rolled out like beams, hitting the ceiling with it's vibrant touch. She looked out in front of her and watched as a doorway appeared in front of her.

A eager smile escaped her lips as her eyes lifted and became bigger. Suddenly a large gash formed in her cheek. And bloods spilt to the ground. Her pupils shook with unexpected shock.

The doors opened slowly, exposing a pair eyes. The mother's fear withered away and a light smile came across her lips. "Dawn..." She whispered.

"Mama.." The voice came. "Mama..." It sounded exactly like one of those plastic baby dolls little girls play with. "Mama..."

"Dawn..." She breathed reaching out a hand tp her daughter. The sounds of flesh ripping and a bone snapping rang through her ears. Her arm disappeared and a mournful gasp let out through her lips. She screamed out, and tears stung her eyes. "Mama..."

Another blow, it pierced through her heart, one last look at the doorway and she watched as a thousand of hands seemed to reach out at her, with matching pairs of eyes. "Mama..."

Her eyes and she landed on the ground. Blood spilt from her arm, and she bleed to her death.

"Mama..."


	2. Fields of Fire

**Fields of ****Fire**

She thrust out a hand, fire exploding from her finger tips. It rolled out into the sky, forming tricks like dancing dragons performing a show. Weaving in and out through the air. Smoke filled the air and the fire dipped down and bursted into the dry grass, lighting it on fire.

"Just a fancy trick, doesn't mean your worth anything." Came a mocking voice from the side of her. Dawn's eyes lit up full of rage and anger. "Speak for yourself, Twinkle Toes!" She shouted flipping around and pounding her fist into the side of the Homunculi face. Throwing the homunculi's head back, he straightened it with cracking bones. His head slowly lost it's 'cute' form and dissolved into a face of a mature woman with a sad, mournful expression. "Darling." The woman's voice floated out. "Honey, you made me sacrifice my life to bring you back." The voice curled out, ripping at Dawn's mind.

"SHUT UP!" Dawn screamed, throwing another forceful punch at the homunculi's face who was known as Envy. His known form came back to his face, no longer the face of Dawn's mother.

"Then show me destruction Dawn, stop showing me such petty little tricks." He took a step towards her and grabbed her shirt, bring his eyes close to his. "You want your body back don't you? If you plan to help us get the philosopher stone you have to be heartless." He threw Dawns to the ground. With a light grunt she sat up and stood back up. "Besides, we are heartless anyway aren't we? And were immortal. No matter what nothing can kill you. Not even I can kill you, or not even you can kill yourself." 

Dawn's eyes bulged out and my pupils became small till they were nothing but tiny slits. She bent over, placing pale hands on her knees. Her long waist length hair fell over, hiding her angered eyes. "Fine." She choked out and snapped back up to standing straight were she opened her mouth wide. Fire flicked off of her tongue and roared out in front of her, running past Envy's body, burning his skin and melting his clothes. The fire lost it's touch and disappeared. Dawn closed her mouth and wiped the corners or her mouth. There was a tingling on her tongue, left from the fire that had bursted out of her mouth. 

"Good, very good my child." Envy sneered, with a short quiet chuckle to follow. His skin began to redissolve, and the only thing that didn't return was his burnt off shirt.


	3. Towns of Fire

**Towns of Fire**

Wrapped in a cloak she walked down a heavy traffic jammed sidewalk, near the center of the city. She stopped since she wasn't able to cross due to the black vehicles slowly passing by. On the other side of the road waiting to cross also, was a blonde headed boy, and a man covered in tin armor. The cars disappeared and she stepped out into the street. Dawn took another step till a loud beeping sound was heard and she looked over to her left to see a car nearly 10 feet away from her. She felt like a fist had been lodged in her throat making her unable to scream. And she felt like her feet had been supper glued to the ground.

Closing her eyes awaiting the impact. It didn't come, only the sound of the grounds rumbling beneath my feet and it rising right next to me. Then the sounds of metal scratching against cement and other dirt and good. I popped open my eyes and came face to face with the blonde boy, his hands were on his hips.

"Uhh, thank you." Dawn said, obviously feeling foolish that she didn't do anything. And the fact that she was a homunculi. And the fact that she was immortal and probably really wouldn't of even felt that impact, yet she was scared to death. And weren't Homunculi not suppose to have feelings since they have no hearts?

"No problem." He said as Dawn pulled the grey blanket around her body a bit tighter. The hood she had formed out of the cloth fell back, but afraid to expose her body she let her black hair be exposed. The blonde boy eyes her suspiciously. She stared back at him with her dark purple and black eyes. He was on to her. So she reached out her left hand and grabbed the hood. Pulled it back over her head and went to bring her hand back behind the blanket, but Edward grabbed her wrist before she could pull it back into safety.

He jerked me forward and I stumbled on my own feet. As I regained my balance he turned my hand over. My heart began to beat wildly. The sun shined down on my pale palm. Exposing the Homunculi's marking. Edwards eyes grew wide and his pupils began to shake. Closing his eyes he reopened them and gave me a cold stare. "Your with them aren't you?" He said through gritted teeth.

Dawn height reached up to Edwards shoulder, making the body slightly dimidiating. "W-What?" She gasped, leaning backwards and away from the piercing eyes. "Eaah!" She said loudly as Edward grabbed her shirt and lifted off of her feet and held her eye level.

"STOP PLAYING DUMB! THEY SENT YOU HERE TO SPY ON ME DIDN"T THEY!" Edward yelled his pupils growing smaller with each word he said. She felt the thin lace of her shirt loosen, threatening to rip. She put a hand on Edwards wrist, trying to pry him and make the blonde alchemist put her down.

"I-I'm confused stop it!" Dawn yelled, tears forming in her eyes.

"B-Brother stop it!" The tin man yelled, waving his hands around frantically.

Edward was staring at me. No longer with angry eyes. No longer with accusing eyes, or the eyes that looking like they wanted to stab me to death. But the eyes of shock, his grip loosening on her. He placed Dawn back onto her feet. The shouting girl became quiet and wiped her eyes. "How... is that possible?" He breathed and gave a wondrous look at me.

She just gave the both of them a dumb founded look. Not sure why the boy was so amazed. "What's your problem!" She yelled. The fourteen year old girl took a step back. "Why are you staring at me like that!?"

Alphonse, the man in the metal took a step towards her. Dawn took a step back. Alphonse went to go take another step, but Edward held him back. "I'll handle this Al." His voice drifted out and about the three of them slowly. Edward took a step towards Dawn this time and stared down at her. "You do know that Homunculi can't have feelings right?" He said slowly putting his hands into his pockets.

"Uh.. n-no. I mean.. they don't?" She stuttered with amazement. Feeling awkwardly different at that moment.

"You do know who Envy, Lust, and Gluttony are don't you?" Edward asked. Dawn responded with her shaking her head up and down. " Those Homunculi don't have feelings. The don't know the emotion of love, the don't know the emotion of happiness, or sadness." Dawn blinked in surprise. "What did you feel when that car was about to hit you?" Edward asked her.

"I... I felt stunned. Like an animal that was hypnotized by some sort of light, and failed to move out of the way." Dawn looked away from Edward. Her eyes moved across to the crowds around her. Suddenly her eyes grew wide, and she grabbed her grey blanket. "I have to go." She said with a nervous voice. Wrapping the blanket around her body once more, she dashed off before the two could utter another word.

-


	4. Tears of Confidence

**Tears of Confidence**

Strong winds were blowing that night, they were pounding up against the old warehouse. Rattling doors that barely hung on one hinge, and windows which glass was acutally plastic. And where the teenage girl Dawn sat was in a cold, damp room. It was dark, full of no life and had a pungent smell of blood to it. She sat huddled up in a corner, breathing out cold air that was seen as white mist anytime it left her red lips. Her skin tingled, the winter night wasn't friendly and the grey blanket did no good to keep any warmth.

I Are Humonculus able to feel the cold? That boy… he told me Humonculus don't have feelings, no hearts. But does that mean they also don't feel anything?" /I She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the wall. She was afraid of her own kind, afraid that she was to different and would be thrown out of this place, and no where to go. With closed eyes she could see a far distance light, it grew brighter and brighter, she scrunched her face and forced her eyes open. Envy and Lust entered the dark room, the door that had been open let no light into the room at all for the hallway was also as pale and dark as this ghastly place. What light had she seen?

Sweat was running down her face and Envy raised an eyebrow. "How can you be hot? It's 20 degrees outside." He snarled and grabbed Dawns blanket and pulled it away from Dawn's grasp, which made Dawn stand in an attempt to snatch it back.

"Give it back!" Dawn yelled and grabbed a part of the grey fabric and clutched it tightly and tried to pull it away from Envy.

"Not unless you agree to do something for us." Envy snapped and managed to yank the cloth from Dawn's grip, sending the thin girl to the cold and hard ground.

"What he's trying to say is that were asking you that you will follow or command and listen to what we say and do what we tell you." Lust explained, the homunculus stretched out an arm and her nails extended, clipping Dawn's short sleeved black dress and pulling the teen to her feet.

"Why should I?" Dawn snapped and wiped the corner of her mouth where saliva has gotten on. "No rather, my answer is no, I'm not going to be your dog." She snapped.

Envy threw out a hand and grabbed Dawns dress and lifted the teen off of her feet and up to Envy's eye level. "You'll do it without a say in it! Or I'll beat you senseless!" He yelled.

"WHAT MATTERS? IT"S NOT LIKE WE FEEL PAIN ANYWAY." She yelled and Envy's grip released and she fell to the ground.

"What will it take for you to listen to us?" Lust said with a stainless curl to her voice. Dawn stood up and panted a bit. Inside of her she felt like her body was tightening, tense and alert. Was this the feeling of excitement or fear?

"Let me.. Let me wander around town."

"Never." Envy barked.

"If you let me do that then I'll do whatever you say!" Dawn yelled picking up her blanket from the ground and hugging it against her chest. "I own black gloves I can put those on and hide my marking, besides of the purple hair no one will suspect I'm different."

"But your eyes are a blood red color." Lust said.

"Doesn't matter."

Lust turned to Envy with a grim expression on her face. "If it will make her do anything-"

"Just be back here everyday by midnight." Envy snarled and left the room with Lust, leaving behind a steamy feeling in the room, a mood that couldn't be shaken from Dawn's bones as she sat back down and tried to fight her way to sleeping in this bitter cold night in December. But her bones were cold, her blood was cold, and anytime she tried to make fire appear in her hands it withered away before it even burst into a decent spec.

It was morning now, Dawn slept on the cold ground huddled up in a corner and rolled into a ball with her blanket. She shivered in her slumber, and her breathes still came out pearly white. Her eyes slowly creaked open, letting the morning light filter into her eyes. She sat up, feeling an even greater coldness on her skin as the blanket that gave her barely any warmth fell off of her. Her limbs were stiff from the cold, and they cracked when she stood up. Clutching the blanket it one hand she left her room and out of the warehouse before Envy or Lust could come and get her.

Dawn held the blanket out in front of her and swung it's tattered fabric behind her and wrapped it around her shoulder. The blanket fell down to her ankles, giving her enough room to walk without tripping. And so she went on her way. Dawn couldn't even feel the burning inside of her anymore, if was like a hand had got into her body and pinched the flame out. She was so cold, her lips were purple and she shuddered, shuddered a lot.

Now coming into town she stopped at the entrance and looked at a store that read 'Pleasure' in bright black ink. The cold feeling of her body left her mind as she was interested in finding out what this store was. Her little feet dragged her over to the door and she entered, a small bell rang through the room when she entered and rang again when the wood door closed. The room was warm, she could feel the heat on her skin. It was like paradise.

Dawn began to walk down the first shelf in the store and stopped with her mouth gaped open. Laid all about the shelf was tons of pictures, all cluttered onto the shelf, all of women naked, and posing. Before Dawn could react a hand laid on her shoulder and she screamed and jumped to the side turning around and facing to person who had touched her.

"What is someone like you doing here? Usually we don't accept child pornography but we can make an acceptation for a pretty think like you." The man stuck his hand on Dawn's breast, and then a hand was felt around her waist and she was pulled back away from the pervert man. "Ahhhh! Let me go!" Dawn screamed and a hand was put over her mouth.

"Sorry she's with me." Came a familiar voice. The pervert man grunted and walked away without a fight. Dawn's body was released and she tumbled forward, grabbing her blanket which had fallen on the ground and turned to face her savior. Her eyes widened and her cheeks reddened. "I… I didn't… know." She gasped quietly. "Wait… what were you doing in here?" Dawn asked and pointed at the boy with blonde locks and golden eyes.

"If you think I'm in here because I want to buy pictures of girls, then you have it all wrong. I watched you wander inside here and thought I might go help you since I know what happens in these kind of stores." Edward replied.

"How do you know?"

When a blank stare Edward didn't answer and just grabbed Dawn's arm and let her out of the store. "Your arm is freezing." He commented once they were a couple of blocks away from the pervert store.

"Uh yeah, well… where I live theirs no source of heat, so I slept all night in 20 degrees or below weather. Uh… Ah… where is that tin suit man that was with you?" Dawn looked over Edwards shoulder to see it her was behind him walking up to the two.

"He out of town, he had to go to my friends place to get a repair…" Edward looked away from Dawn, and there was a moment of still silence as neither of them knew what to say. "So…" Edward began. "What are the Humonculi planning to do with you."

Dawn blinked and looked around. "Why would I talk about that here?" She said in a low voice as people passed them.

"Then will you come to my place so we can discuss this?" He asked. Dawn gazed down at her feet, her light purple hair falling over her eyes and waving in the wind. Strands of hair dancing around her fact as she thought of an answer.

"I… I have to be home by midnight." She said quietly and felt her arm being tugged at again as she walked forward.

"Sounds good." Edward said with no emotion. Dawn raised her head and looked at Edward from a side point of view. The question was… why was she trusting this stranger so much?


	5. Tears of Sacrafice

**Tears of Sacrafice**

His house was a small room, with a kitchen, a small sink and a bathroom. The rest was indefinable, because the whole house was covered with books, towers and towers of books. "Eh.. Acutally this really isn't my house." Edward scratched the back of his head and laughed as he walked over to a pile of books and began to shuffle them around.

"What? What do you mean it really isn't your house?" Dawn asked as she walked up behind Edward and peered behind his shoulder. Slowly as books moved more and more around. Two chairs and a table appeared. She could of said they appeared like magic but it really wasn't magic since she just watched the table and chairs appear.

"Well acutally it's this girls-"

"Girl?"

"Not like that! Damn the world today…" He sighed and sat down in a chair. "Look I just needed a place to stay for a while with Alphonse so she said we could stay here."

"Oh.." Dawn sat down also and looked down at her feet. "I guess she likes to read."

"And she has a photographic memory, she can remember anything." Edward said almost sounding impressed.

"Woow! Really? That's so neat!" Dawn laughed lightly, feeling a bit more comfortable. "So what did you want to talk about?"

Edward leaned forward, placing his elbows on the table. "What are they using you for?" He asked bluntly.

"They want to use my power-"

"What's your power?" He interrupted.

"F-Fire." She said, blushing slightly. This man was very abrupt about things. Edwards eyes widened a bit, her looked away and his pupils gradually got smaller.

"I see…" He brought a gloved hand to his face and became lost in though. Dawn looked at his hand before rejecting herself from the chair and pointing at Edward's hand. "What's that!" She exclaimed, Edward drew his hand away from his face and blinked. For a moment his facial expression seemed hesitant on removing the glove on his hand. But eventually his pink fingertips moved across the rough fabric and pinched it. The glove fell off and to the table and he held his hand up, exposing a hand made of metal. He flexed the metal fingers and turned it around in front of his face as if he was discovering this for the first time himself.

"I'm.. confused." Dawn lips parted slightly and she sat back down, staring at the metal hand with awe.

"It's not only my hand that's made of metal, my arm and my leg is made of metal also." Edward said bluntly as he put the glove back on.

"B-But how!" Dawn put her hands on the table and leaned forward. She was baffled, shocked, amazed. "How did you get metal limbs!"

"Just… a mistake I made a long time ago in my childhood." Edward mumbled and tapped his fingers on the table. "So I'm guessing your not going to tell me what the Humonculi are planning?" It was obvious that he didn't want the matter of the silver limbs to be pushed and discussed. Dawn sat back in the chair again and crossed her arms. Her violet hair falling in front of her eyes.

"I don't know…" She began, her voice cracking. "I'm not sure if I can entirely trust you yet."

"Do you know what Alchemy is?" He said quickly.

"Excuse me?" Dawn was taken back by the abrupt and random question.

"Do you know what Alchemy is?" He said again.

"N..No." Dawn looked flustered for a moment. Her eyes drifted away from the locks of his hair to the walls of the apartment. Her eyes landed on a clock ticking away on the wall. It was 11:30... She would have to leave here very soon. But she wanted to leave now. Grabbing her grey blanket she stood up. "I have to go.." She said bluntly and began to set off to the apartment door.

"Wait!" Edward yelled and stumbled out of his seat and to Dawn, he grabbed her shoulder and pulled back to keep her from walking. "Let me take you home…. Err… uhm.. Let me walk you home."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO!"

"Why not?"

"I dunno!"

'Then let me go."

"No!"

"Then I wont go!"

"Well then fine!"

"Fine!"

"Yes and goodbye!"

"Does that mean I can go?"

Dawn placed a hand on the door knob of the apartment and turned her gaze to Edward. A small glare was hidden in her eyes as she huffed out an answer. "Fine.." She grumbled and opened the door.


	6. Tears of Embarrassment

**Tears of Embarrassment**

"Your journey of taking me back ends here." Dawn said meekly and turned to Edward and gave him a blank stare.

'I'm guessing where your staying is just down the hill." He asked pointed out in front of him, while his golden eyes flashed in the moonlight.

"Yes…" Dawn said staring at him with her red eyes. Edward turned towards her and walked up in front of her, shoving his gloved hands in his pockets. "Will we be able to meet here again?" He asked, the wind was picking up. Dawn's long hair that was up in a ponytail began to loosen and wave around rapidly, Dancing around her face and brushing against her arm. While Edward's bangs twirled around his face and his braid lifting in the air.

"I suppose." She said with a sharp look in her eyes. "Then maybe we could get something to eat, they never-"

"Are you asking me out on a date?" He asked interrupting her. Dawn's face lit up with shock, and embarrassment.

"N-No! Of course not." She stammered as her cheeks filled with a small heat and began to redden.

"Oh I got her to blush." He chuckled. "I got a Humonculi to blush!" He said proudly even though he already knew that Dawn wasn't like all the other Humonculi's.

"Eh…Eh…." She began to back away. "I'm going to be late!" She shouted in embarrassment and ran off down the hill.


	7. Tears of Trust

**Tears of Trust**

It was morning again, after another cold night in the dark stale room Dawn always slept in. Once again she was up and out of the house before Envy and Lust came her way. Last night when she got in she had to do a few hours of exercises before she went to bed. The fire inside of her was more worn out than she seemed to be. Trudging up the hill she relived last night when Edward was there. She sighed, feeling foolish about how she acted last night. She sat down at the top of the hill looking down at the town that spread out like a map in front of her.

"Do you trust me?" Came a floating voice in her mind. She leaned back on her hand and looked up into the sky. Who did she trust. "Do you trust me?" Came the mysterious voice again till she noticed that somebody was talking to her. She turned around and her flustered, heartbeat ceased.

"What…?" She asked stand up and turning to the blonde haired boy.

"Last night… I sounded like a jerk, I was weird to you. And I just was to assure that you trust me." He said and took the sleeve of her short black shirt. "You have to be cold. Lets go shopping." He said, before Dawn could answer. It was like he was afraid of the answer. But her led her down the hill. And it made Dawn wonder if he spent the night up here.

After a long walk the entered town and Edward seemed to know exactly where he was going. He entered a shop, inside all on rolling carts and spinning wheels were cloths hanging by hangers. "Wow.." Dawn gasped at the sight of so many colorful things before her eyes. It was like a living rainbow in front of her. It made her want to take all the clothes (which smells like strawberries) and put them in a pile and jump of them, as if they were a pile of leaves.

Edward must have seen her face, and chuckled as he strided forward and look a long piece of solid white tape. He came back over and wrapped it around her waist. "Ah!" Dawn spueaked. "What are you doing?" She gasped out loudly, her cheeks began to turn a light shade of red.

"Stand still, I'm trying to see your size… ok…. Small." He pulled the tape away which had dashed and numbers written all over it. He put the tape back where he found it then pointed to a spinning clothes cart in front of him. "Here's where you can select a shirt." He said.

Dawn walked up in front of the cart and began to shuffle around the assortment of clothes. Some clothes were the most ugliest things, some were really pretty but just weren't her taste. (surprisingly she has a taste). At last she pulled out a long black sleeved shirt with a white lace line bordering the sleeved and the outer parts of the shirt.

"You sure this is what you want?" He asked. "It looks a little big."

"Yeah.. I like it, and I'll make due." She said, Edward nodded and bought the shirt for her then handed it to her to put on over her short black sleeve shirt. "It's perfect too, it goes right over my black shirt beneath it.!" She said as they exited the store. Now both of their feet stood at the edge of the street. Small black cars with their musty gasoline smell swirled around their heads and filled their noses.

"So how about that date Dawn?" He asked. But it suddenly hit her… it seemed like Edward was trying to gain her trust. Using money.

"Oh.." Dawn said her pale cheeks turning the color of a faded cherry. "But where to?"

"Well I dunno, unless you just wanna take a stroll in the park or something." Edward replied.

"I don't think, she'll be going anywhere. With you." Came a lusty voice from beside the two. Her slender body approached the two. She wore a black dress and had long brown hair that covered one eyes. But she had the most wonderful features that resembled Edward. But as Dawn turned to look, her pupils almost seemed to disappear in her eyes.

"M…mom?" She gasped, as she dropped the grey blanket that she still hung onto.

"Hmm? Mom?" She turned and looked at Dawn with his pale eyes. And after giving her a good look, and with her blank face she spoke.

"Dawn…? Is that… really you?"

Edward twitched and he took his place in front of Dawn. "Sloth, how can she be your daughter? I'm your son?"

"What?" Dawn gasped as she bent down to pick her blanket back up. "Don't be silly Edward." She said as her voice seemed to fill with glee as she ran over to Sloth and wrapped her arms around the Humonculi's waist. "Moommy! I can't believe you are here! I can't believe you are alive I thought you were dead!"

A frown crossed Sloth's lips as Dawn hugged her. What emotion was this girl giving out? And why was she giving out emotions? "Dawn… I'm a Humonculi like you. No different." It seemed to go right past Dawn's ears.

Edward pulled them two away from each other. "I don't know what game you are-"

"She's not playing a game Ed. That's my mom, get over it." Dawn said in a dark voice that she had never used on anybody before. But the protection of being with her mother meant more to her than him.

With pierced lips he glared at Sloth, trying to understand her plan. But oddly enough, she had similar resemblances to Sloth… wait… was it her? Edward leaned forward.

"Just figuring out I'm not Sloth eh?" Came the rich voice that was also similar to Sloth's.

"Who are you…" He muttered coldly to her.

"My name is Taki." Taki took her feet and moved them towards her daughter, where she wrapped her arms around her childs head. "Would you mind to give us a little time to talk."

Ed was staring down Taki, waiting her facial features that couldn't move because she was a Humonculi like all the others. Besides… Sloth was dead, having almost been killed along with Wrath. He was foolish enough to think that she could be back. But it was obvious that this new Humonculi was the new Sloth. With a stern sigh he turned and began to walk down the hill to give them a moment alone. [II wonder… What deadly sin would Dawn be?[/I

But after her got to the bottom of the hill. He could hear screaming from above. "Damnit!" He yelled before quickly bouncing off his heels and back up the hill towards where he last left Dawn and Taki. By the time he reached the top, Dawn laid sprawled out on the top of the hill seeming to be unconscious.

He dropped to his knees, his breathe was fast as he checked her pulse. A confused look came to his eyes as he noticed what he was doing. Humonculi's don't have pulses…. Let alone hearts. So that was useless. But she wasn't breathing. "Damn… Humonculi's can't die!" He said frantically as he kneeled there over her lifeless body.

Light purple hair swirled, and her face seemed to dissolve away to nothing, but seconds passed and a new face was formed. Envy's face appeared. "WHAT THE HELL!" Edward yelled as he jumped up and tumbled backwards before quickly regaining to his feet. "Where's Dawn!" He yelled.

"Oh Dawn… She's safe now. Don't you worry. But you wont be seeing her anymore. Because she couldn't follow our rules, we'll have to force her to work for us now." He sneered in a triumph way. Edward seemed prepared for a fight. From Envy's eyes, he would already see that blade that he made out of his automail.

"What are you planning?"

"Planning me? I don't Plan. I just do the plans."

"STOP ACTING COCKY AND ANSWER MY QUESTION!" Edward yelled with his eyes blazing with fury.

"Ok I'll tell you." Envy smirked, placing his hand on his hip like a girl would do. And a creepy smile spread across his face from ear to ear. "You should know very well that Dawn's power is Fire correct? But Fire doesn't rank in the seven deadly sins categories anywhere now does it? She the new revolution." He rubbed his fingers together in front of his face. "And coming to a conclusion. Dawn means destruction. And power."

Edwards glared at him. Without losing his guard he asked. "But Dawn has emotions. And power thirsty is a Greed."

"Exactly. The emotions still seem to stump us. But. We think she has a possibility of having a bit of every type of sin inside of her."

"So what's your plan for her?"

"With her power." He began while even taking a step forward to Edward. "We can make a philosophers stone in less than minutes, and without the hassle and mess." He chuckled, before backing away from Edwards wide eyed face.

---

Moments later, there were thrusts, screams, and pain. Dawn stood trapped in a cage, surrounded by Lust and Gluttony. "Get me out of here!" She screamed, her vocals ringing through the room. "What are you doing?" She screamed again, from the corners of her eyes in the dark room. She could just see or rather imagine the smirk on Lust lips, or the tongue hanging smile of Gluttony. "GET ME OUT!" Dawn shouted with taking a grip of the cages bars and shaking it fiercely. Her muscles didn't even budge the cold iron.

"Dawn… You were communicating with an enemy." Lust said in almost a soothing manner. "So… we have to keep an eye on you now."


	8. Two Months Later

**Two Months Later**

Light filled her dark eyes as the cell door was opened. It let all the sunlight it, reflecting it off her pale skin. Dawn had been sitting in that cell for months. With nothing to eat, drink, or to do. It was like a short torture. It just made her thirst, to do anything to get out of there. And staring up at Lust who entered her cell, clutching something in her fist. She approached the weak teen and placed a hand on Dawn's head. Her hair had lost it's vibrant purple glow, and just looked as dull as her eyes and skin. Her once tattered grey blanket now wasn't even a blanket.

"You must be hungry." Lust spoke softly as if not to disturb a mouse.

Dawn looked up at her with eager eyes. She couldn't speak, as if she had forgotten too. "I'll take that as a yes." Lust took her hand that was folded into a fist and opened it in front of Dawn's eyes. Dawn peered at her hand. Laying in her palm was a pile of red stones. At first Dawn didn't know what to say. Or if she could say anything for that matter.

"Eat it."

With the urge of possible food devouring her mind she grabbed the red stones and shoved them into her mouth, and bit down on them forcefully with her lusty teeth. It didn't take her long to swallow, and it didn't take long before every stone in Lust's hand was gone. Now Dawn just looked at the hand with another emptiness look in her eyes. Her lips moved slightly, mouthing a few words, but her vocals didn't transfer them out.

Lust sighed and drew her hand away. With the way she was acting. It didn't look like their effect worked.

"….More.." Dawn sputtered eagerly. Lust couldn't help but smile.

"You can't get more." She said with a chuckle. The face that crossed Dawn looked heart broken.

"W-Why!?" She asked in a whining voice.

"Well… unless you do a favor for us. I don't' see why I should give you anymore." Lust said as she waved her hand around making a few gestures.

"Like what? What?" Dawn said, standing up from the stool she sat on and took a step forward to Lust. Lust chuckled again, in a superior way. She had pulled Dawn in. Their plan had worked. And went a lot smoother, since Edward didn't try to get in the way.

Has he given up?

----

Edward looked over at his brother Alphonse and put down his book. Alphonse did the same. "Brother…" Alphonse said. "What's wrong? You haven't been able to concentrate for weeks." Edward just shook his head, and rubbed his face with his hand and stood up. Edward made his way outside, into the busy central of town. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked along the sidewalk. So many things were troubling his mind. War was about to occur. He didn't know when the Humonculi's plan was going to take effect. He had no idea where Dawn was… If only he could of got this information from her sooner.

"Hey watch it mister!" Came a cranky voice of an old lady. He looked up and saw he was just about to run into the short lady, who had a blonde girl standing next to her. The old lady chuckled and looked over at the blonde. "Looks like we finally got his attention."

"Winry…?" He commented like he hadn't seen the girl in years.

"Hi… Ed… Everything alright. You seem troubled." She asked while placing down a suitcase she was wearing. Edward couldn't help but glare at her. Winry's features reminded him or Dawn. "Nothing… just Mustang is being a pain. That's all."

"What did he do this time?"

"Nothing… it doesn't concern you." Winry frowned at his response. He usually told her anyway. So it must have been something else.

"Whatever. We were just heading out of town to send some supplies on a train. Do you wanna come?" Winry asked crossly, as now her mind was filled with questioning thoughts.

"I…" Edward began. He couldn't decide whether to go of not to go. "I guess so." He muttered and he set off with the two girls. As they made their way to the entrance of the town. He could see the hill approaching his eye. The hill where he last saw Dawn. The name echoed through his mind. It was as if he could see her standing up there at that hill this very moment. In her black outfit her bought her. But the hill passed, and there was no Dawn. And now they were just entering the thickets of the trees. "Winry." She looked back at Ed who had spoke.

"Yeah?" She asked as she continued to walk.

"Uh… Nothing." He said, looking slightly confused with himself. He looked around the forest and caught a small glimpse of something purple. His heart leap. But he soon found it was only a leaf that was acutally red.

"Lust-chan. What is this ultimate destruction?" "Damn stones make her loose her memory."

He stopped walking. And just listened to the voices he heard in the distance. He looked around, Winry had stopped walking also. Looking at Ed and trying to ask him what was up. But Ed seemed not to hear her. "Dawn.." He muttered.

"What?" Winry asked puzzled. Before she could receive an answer, Edward had leapt away from the forest path and went flying down the hill that led to the creek. "Ed! What are you doing??" Winry called before placing her suitcase down and running after him. "Ed wait! What's your problem!?" She kept yelling. "Damn boys and their hormones…" She muttered under her breathe.

Ed running was successful. For now he stood in front of Dawn and Lust. Lust looked at him with a frown, and Dawn looked at him with a gaping childish stare.

"Dawn!" Then he looked at Lust. "Lust…" He muttered coldly.

"HII!" Dawn said happily before Lust threw a hand over the teen's mouth.

"Dawn go back inside the building. It's just down the hill remember." Lust said soothingly to her.

"Wait no!" Edward growled before grabbing Dawn's arm. Dawn squealed and pulled her arm away quickly. Edward's hand was left hanging in the air, missing the warmth of her arm. Obeying Lust orders Dawn slowly began to walk away. "Dawn where are you going stop!" He yelled trying to run after her, but felt himself being lifted off his feet, for one of Lust nails clipped onto his shirt and lifted him up onto his feet. And while hanging in the air. He looked out into the distance where Dawn was walking. Seeing her again was wonderful. But she didn't look like herself.

Her hair had lost it's shine, her features were more dark and slump… But her outfit. Still looked perfectly new.

"Grown soft now haven't you?" Lust snarled from behind Edward.

"Let him go!" Screamed Winry as she ran up from behind Lust.

"WINRY STAY AWAY!" Ed yelled in a monotone voice before her wiggled himself free from Lusts piercing nail.


End file.
